Something about that Uniform
by meg.meg.meg
Summary: Very long and very smutty oneshot. Tag to Season 3 "Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central"... Juliet just can't seem to resist Shawn in his football uniform.


**A/N:** A recent bout of insomnia has inspired me to add some more (much-needed) smut to the collection of Shules stories on this site. I was watching my old Season 3 DVDs and got this idea… it's set during/after the episode "Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central."

Sorry this story is SO LONG. Haha. I got a little carried away.

PS... Is it just me, or has anyone else noticed that TV couples get a bit boring once they finally get together? Oh well, here's to hoping for more Shules action next season!

**Something about that Uniform**

Juliet couldn't seem to shake the image of Shawn in that football uniform from her mind. She had really been quite shocked when the player at the Thunderbirds training camp whose ass she had been admiring turned out to be Shawn Spencer, of all people.

Today was her day off. She was sitting on her couch in pajamas, flipping channels on the TV, when her cell phone rang. She looked at the tiny screen, puzzled. Why was Gus calling? She answered the phone, and Gus said something about her having to come to the Thunderdome by 6pm. It was for something really important, but that's all he could tell her. Now Juliet was even more confused. Gus hung up before she could ask him any more questions.

Juliet's curiosity got the best of her, so she changed out of her pajamas, straightened her hair, put on some new clothes she'd bought today on her day off, and drove to the Thunderdome. What could be so important that Gus needed her to drive through game-night traffic on her day off? The case was over, and the "Warriors" who had covered up their teammate's death were sitting in jail. She kind of hoped it had something to do with Shawn wearing those football pants again. She shook her head, trying to think straight. She hadn't been doing a very good job of following her "Shawn is just a friend" rule lately. Juliet had seen just how upset Shawn was when he found out that she was dating Luntz. She began to realize Shawn was doing more than just flirting with her. He really did care. Or so she thought. Or so she hoped.

Once she finally found a place to park, she texted Gus to find out where he was. She met him outside one of the back entrances to the stadium. As they walked down the long and empty corridor, Juliet finally had to know, "Gus, it's my day off, the case is over! What do you and Shawn want me to see, anyway?" Gus motioned with his hands for her to stop speaking, and then he pointed down the tunnel a bit farther. "That," he replied, smiling.

That's when she saw it. The Los Angeles Thunderbirds were running down the tunnel, ready to take the field… and Shawn was leading them! Juliet's jaw dropped in awe and surprise. Shawn gave a little wave and smile in their direction before putting on his helmet and turning towards the opening onto the field and through the smoke. Juliet tried to hide her goofy grin, but then she and Gus just exchanged smiles at the overall ridiculousness of the situation.

A little while later, Shawn returned to the tunnel with his lifelong dream fulfilled. He was happy, albeit surprised, to see that Juliet was still there. "Wait…" he said, "where's Gus?" Juliet explained how Gus had gotten an urgent phone call from his mother, and had left to go to his parent's house… to fix their TV. "So…" Juliet continued, "I'm your ride home."

"Great! Thanks so much Jules. Let me go and return this uniform, and then we can get out of here," Shawn replied. He turned around and started to jog down the tunnel towards the locker room. Before Juliet could stop herself, she shouted after him, "Wait!" Shawn abruptly came to a halt and spun around. "Keep the uniform," she said with a flirtatious smile. He laughed, and then made it the rest of the way to the locker room. He took off the pads, helmet, and cleats, and grabbed his bag of regular clothes before heading back down the tunnel towards Juliet, still in his football pants and jersey.

_Oh my goodness, he really kept it! I was just kidding!_ Juliet thought to herself. _Still, he does look damn good in that uniform. I would take him over a Miami Dolphin any day. Oh jeez, what am I thinking? Focus, O'Hara. _Juliet was blushing slightly when he reached her. As they walked towards her car, Shawn exclaimed, "Did you see that, Jules? I just led an NFL team onto the field! You know, it's a shame I had to cover up my hair with that silly helmet." Juliet just laughed and shook her head. This man was going to tear down any wall she tried to build between them.

As they trekked to Juliet's faraway parking spot, she snuck glances at Shawn's butt in his uniform as often as she could without him noticing. At least, she thought she was being sneaky. She was unaware of Shawn's hyper-observant abilities. He knew exactly what she was doing, and he was smiling ear to ear by the time they reached Juliet's lime green Beetle.

When Juliet finally slowed to a stop in front of Shawn's apartment, he wasn't ready to say goodnight. Not yet. They'd had a great time during that car ride, jamming and singing along to the 80's radio station, laughing and flirting like old times. Trying to stall, he said, "Hey, you've got tomorrow off work, too, right? Why don't you come in for a little while? We can relax and watch the rest of the game on TV." It was a long shot. Shawn knew that Juliet liked him, but he also knew she was trying really hard not to like him. Women are so complicated.

Juliet contemplated this offer for a brief moment. She would be bored at home anyway, so why not? "Okay, sure," she said with a smile as she turned off the car. Shawn was pleasantly surprised. With a new spring in his step, he led her to his apartment and unlocked the door. Juliet was baffled by her own actions. Sure, she'd hung out with Shawn before, but not like this. Why was she so quick to accept his offer to stay?

"Grab a seat wherever. Do you want something to drink?" asked Shawn as he walked to the kitchen. "Yeah, actually, I'll take a light beer if you've got any," Juliet replied, picking up the remote control and tuning into the football game before taking up a spot on Shawn's couch. Shawn returned shortly after with a bag of chips and a small bucket filled with ice and some bottles of beer. Football food at its finest. He settled in on the couch next to her, still wearing his football uniform.

It quickly became clear that Juliet knew a lot about football. Maybe it was from her short-lived relationship with that Miami Dolphin, or from being raised in a family full of Y-chromosomes. Whatever its source, Juliet's passion for the game made Shawn even more attracted to her, if that was even possible. They drank some beers, laughed at the silly commercials, cheered and shouted at the TV, and urged the players to step up their game. Shawn had always been a Thunderbirds fan, and even though Juliet wasn't originally from California, she had developed a little fanfare of her own for the team. Everyone around LA and Santa Barbara was disappointed at the team's performance in the last several seasons, but everyone was always hopeful for a comeback.

The end of the game was approaching, and the Thunderbirds had a surprisingly comfortable lead. Shawn watched the time on the game clock dwindle and knew his alone time with Juliet was coming to a close. 3… 2… 1… and the Thunderbirds had won the first game of the season! Things were already looking up for them, even with their star players sitting in prison. To Shawn's surprise, even though the game was over, Juliet reached into the ice bucket and cracked open another beer. She wanted to stay longer! Shawn smiled and grabbed a fresh beer for himself.

Juliet couldn't quite explain why she was having such a good time. Sure, the game went well, and she'd shared a few laughs with Shawn, but the game was over now. Why didn't she have any will to leave? Without exchanging any words, they settled in on the couch, a little closer together now. Shawn scooped up the remote control and flipped to some network channel sitcom. Juliet made herself a little more comfortable up against him on the couch. She noticed that he smelled like pineapples, but for some reason that didn't seem unusual at all. He was warm and inviting and all she wanted was to be closer to him.

Juliet continued to sip on her beer, wondering if the alcohol was causing her to forget her own rules. _No, _she thought, _it can't be the alcohol. I'm only on my third beer; that's child's play. _Her mind wandered to Shawn's ass in those football uniform pants that he was still wearing. She bit her lower lip, just a little, and let herself imagine squeezing it while he sucked on her neck….. _UGH! Stop it, O'Hara! This can't happen. It's Shawn!_ _It's Shawn… who always worries about me and takes care of me when I need it. But he's so hopelessly immature. But he did put his heart out on a line when he tried to kiss me after the bounty hunting incident, and I turned him down. Oh my goodness, what do I want? _

As Juliet struggled with her own internal monologue, Shawn was having some thoughts of his own. _Why is she leaning up against me like this? I hope I didn't get her drunk – no… she's only on… what? Her third beer? I'm sure she's fine… God, she smells so good. I could sit here like this forever. Huh… maybe it's the pants. Was that all it took? I should have gotten these ages ago. _Shawn smiled to himself, enjoying the moment, unsure when something like this would ever happen again.

It was pretty clear that neither of them were paying any attention to the TV. Shawn gathered up some courage and hesitantly put his arm around Juliet. It took her by surprise and snapped her out of her current mental debate, but she didn't show any signs of opposition. She closed her eyes for a short moment and breathed in his delicious scent.

Juliet had decided. She knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted Shawn.

Her heart rate sped up, and she gathered up some courage of her own. She turned her body to face him a little more. Shawn copied her motion, and they were now suddenly face to face, mere inches apart. They looked into each other's eyes, neither one able to breathe. Juliet could almost hear her heart thumping in her chest. They didn't break their stares; they just sat there, frozen, unsure if they were ready for what was inevitably coming next. The moment was so powerful that neither of them knew just what to do. After what seemed like forever, Shawn tenderly put his hand on the side of Juliet's face and pulled her in for a kiss.

It was sweet, it was sincere, and it had been a long time coming… and boy, it felt right. Their lips brushed together like silk, with the perfect amount of pressure. Shawn gently edged his tongue into the kiss, and Juliet responded with a nearly inaudible sigh before getting her own tongue involved as well. Shawn slowly ran his fingers through her golden hair. Juliet felt a shiver race down her spine at his touch. What had started as a slow and sweet kiss began to transform into something much less innocent. She bit down gently on his lower lip. Their hands began to caress and explore, fumbling along in the newness of the situation.

Shawn and Juliet, however, were quick learners. Soon they matched each other's pace and their bodies molded together as if they'd done this a million times. Shawn traced wide, sweeping circles on Juliet's back, drawing her closer with each stroke. Juliet inched her fingers through Shawn's hair, lightly scratching into his scalp. Shawn pulled back for a moment to look into her eyes and smile before diving in for more kissing. Juliet ran her hand down Shawn's back, all the way down to the waistline of his football uniform pants. Her fantasies got the best of her, and she let herself caress his ass, just a little. Shawn broke their kiss and started kissing and sucking on her neck, as if he had read her mind earlier. Another shiver spread throughout Juliet's body as Shawn hit all the right spots with his mouth. She leaned her head back to give him better access, and she let out a soft moan. She gave his ass a firm squeeze. Shawn stopped kissing her neck and pulled back, breathing fast. He looked her dead in the eye, almost as if to ask, _What are we doing?_

Juliet, understanding his hesitation and breathing just as quickly, stared right back into his eyes earnestly and just smiled. Shawn grinned from ear to ear, and after a split second their lips were back together again. He put his hands on her waist, sliding his fingers up under her blouse. He moved his warm hands up her sides at an excruciatingly slow pace, her shirt inching up with them. He was smiling into the kiss, enjoying his little game. Juliet was impatient, so she grabbed the bottom of her blouse and pulled it all the way off. She tossed it across the room, and then threw her leg over to the other side of Shawn, straddling him on the couch. She looked into his eyes, and he muttered, "Jules," like he was in disbelief that this was really happening. The feeling was mutual. "Shawn," she whispered, to prove to herself that this wasn't a dream.

Call it lust; call it love; call it whatever you want… but there was no way they were stopping now. Shawn peeled off his Thunderbirds jersey and discarded it on the floor as Juliet took the opportunity to feel up his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her into him, and kissed her deeply. He let his hands run down her exposed back and over the waistline of her jeans where they finally found her ass. He squeezed it gently. She let out a soft moan into his lips, never breaking their white-hot kiss. Shawn grabbed onto her small body tightly, and stood up, lifting her, and he carried her towards the bedroom.

They had almost made it to the bed when Shawn suddenly tripped on a pair of his own shoes that were lying on the ground, and he started to fall over. Juliet let out a tiny shriek as they both landed hard on the large bed, laughing. They giggled for a moment, and then their eyes met again. With synchronized timing, they lunged toward each other and their lips crashed back together. Shawn rolled a little so he was supporting himself above Juliet, with one hand on her hip. He stopped kissing her to look into her eyes as he slid his hand up, slowly, his touch giving her goosebumps, until he reached her bra line. He traced his thumb over her nipple, and he could feel it hardening through the fabric. Never breaking his stare, he reached under her back and unclasped her bra, and she took it off. Shawn's mouth moved immediately to one of her breasts.

Juliet tried to catch her breath, but she knew it was a useless effort. Shawn's tongue flicked over her sensitive nipple and a sharp "Ohhh," escaped her lips as she arched her back up towards him. Her body was begging for more, and Shawn was more than happy to oblige. He pressed his lower body into hers, and through his football pants and her jeans they could feel the heat and hardness of their excited erogenous zones. They were wearing far too many clothes. Shawn placed light kisses on Juliet's neck while he unzipped her jeans. He reached his hand inside and stroked her hot center over her panties. Juliet didn't even try to contain her moan this time. She was growing wetter by the second, and she didn't know how much more of this she could take. She focused enough to stroke and squeeze Shawn's tight ass through those smooth uniform pants one more time before untying them and helping him take them off. She gave him a taste of his own medicine by taking a firm grip on his pulsing member through his briefs. Shawn let out a growl and bit down on Juliet's neck, driving her wild. They both pulled and kicked their pants the rest of the way off, and Shawn pressed his erection into Juliet again.

Shawn was content with taking things slow, but Juliet had other plans. She flipped over and straddled him, and she started rubbing herself against his erection through their underwear, just to relieve some of the pressure building up inside of her. Shawn pulled her into a fiery kiss as their bodies moved together. He ran his hands up her legs and squeezed her ass, making her arch her back and moan. Shawn flipped over and was on top again, and he immediately switched the pace to slow. He placed more light kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, between her breasts, and down her torso. Juliet's breathing grew even more ragged as her hips squirmed in place, desperate for more of Shawn than she was getting. He was kissing along her pantyline, and she moaned, "Please, Shawn."

He thoroughly enjoyed hearing her moan his name, but he didn't have to be told twice. Shawn pulled off Juliet's panties, shimmied out of his own underwear, and looked her in the eye as he plunged his cock deep into her core for the first time. The intimacy in that moment made them both freeze in place, each just staring into the other's eyes. It was perfectly romantic and insanely erotic all at the same time. They both smiled widely before their lips met again and Shawn began to thrust in and out. Their bodies molded together perfectly. The rhythm of their motion made Shawn's bed squeak softly with each slow, deep thrust. Juliet's nails dug into Shawn's back, urging him to increase his speed. He was happy to oblige. As his pace quickened, Juliet grabbed his bare ass and gave it another squeeze. She had to admit, she even preferred this over his football pants.

It was as if nothing else in the world existed. All of their senses were overwhelmed in the moment, and they were locked into pure physical and emotional bliss. Shawn continued to pump his cock in and out of her hot, wet center. He had quickly become addicted to the feeling of being inside of her. Their eyes were locked together with burning stares amidst intimate moans of pleasure. Shawn's hands caressed and squeezed Juliet's breasts. She was dragging her nails softly down his back, making his skin tingle. Their kisses were deep and passionate, and the moment was perfect.

They both felt themselves nearing the edge of pleasure, ready to jump off the cliff and into the climax. After a few more deep thrusts, Juliet's body suddenly tightened. She felt waves of pleasure course through her entire body, shaking her. "Oh, yes, Shawn, yes!" she whimpered, unable to form a coherent thought. Her hot, tight center was convulsing around Shawn's throbbing member, and the sounds Juliet made in orgasm sent Shawn over the edge as well. He thrust one final time, spilling everything into her.

Shawn pulled himself out of Juliet, and placed a tender kiss on her lips. They were both trying to catch their breath now that their earth-shattering orgasms had subsided. Shawn wasn't done yet, however. He slowly kissed Juliet's lips, then her jawline, then her neck, then her collarbone. He took a short moment to suck lightly on each nipple and tease at them with his tongue. Juliet's eyes fluttered shut and she sighed at the feeling; Shawn certainly knew what he was doing. He continued to slowly kiss along a line down her torso, over her belly button, inching closer and closer to her sweet spot. Shawn put his hands on Juliet's knees and spread her legs apart, then ran his hands up her smooth thighs towards her center. He knelt between Juliet's legs, still kissing her tenderly all over. Juliet had given up on catching her breath. Shawn stopped kissing and teasing, and his mouth hovered above her core. Her head was still spinning from her orgasm just moments earlier, when Shawn's tongue stroked from her entrance up to her clitoris.

Juliet's gasp came out sharper than she'd anticipated, but the feeling of Shawn's skilled mouth pleasuring her was almost too much to handle. He began to swirl his tongue around her clitoris, and he sucked and kissed and licked her most sensitive areas with perfect pressure and rhythm. Her world was spinning around her. She grabbed onto the headboard with one hand to steady herself, and grabbed a fistful of Shawn's hair with the other. Her moans came out shamelessly now as he built up her pleasure towards another orgasm. He reached one hand up and gently toyed with her stiff nipple. Juliet felt her sanity slipping through her fingers. Reality seemed distant, but Shawn's mouth and the pleasure it delivered kept her holding on. Shawn slid a finger inside of her, and seconds later Juliet had skyrocketed into another intense orgasm. Her body trembled and she moaned his name loudly. Shawn wiped her juices off his mouth with his hand, and then slowly kissed another line up her body until they were face to face, nose to nose. All they could do was smile. Shawn lightly kissed Juliet's lips once more, and then collapsed next to her on the bed.

They both laid there for a moment, finally allowing their breathing to slow down. They had the same thought running through their minds: _That really just happened… and it was amazing._

Juliet hadn't been this happy in a long time. She had no idea what the consequences of this evening's activities would be, but for the time being, she didn't care. She rolled onto her side so she was facing Shawn, who was still lying on his back. He turned his head to face her, and they were both grinning widely. She traced her fingers along his chest lightly. "You should wear that uniform more often," Juliet said playfully. Shawn laughed and replied, "I think I can handle that."

She lifted herself up so she was on top of him, but not touching him. She was supporting herself on her knees and elbows, her body hovering above his. Shawn raised one eyebrow and cocked a sly smile, curious as to what she was doing. Juliet returned his grin and leaned in to kiss him. She let her tongue explore his mouth, and he did the same. Shawn's hands found Juliet's back, and he slowly and tenderly stroked up and down along her soft skin. Juliet slowly lowered her naked body so it began to press into Shawn's, and she was fully straddling him. He nibbled and sucked on her lower lip, eliciting a slight moan. Shawn broke the kiss and smiled; he loved that he could get these reactions out of Juliet. She gave him a look that said, _Two can play that game,_ before she took his earlobe into her mouth and nipped and sucked on it. Shawn let out a low growl, and his hands found her ass and squeezed. Juliet could feel Shawn's erection growing between their bodies.

She returned to kissing his lips deeply and started moving her hips in a rhythm, sliding her wetness back and forth along his now rock-hard member. Shawn desperately wanted to be back inside of her tight, hot core. Juliet slid all the way up to the tip of it, and then used her hand to guide him inside of her again. Now it was her turn to control the pace. She leaned upward so she was kneeling upright, and Shawn remained on his back. She put her hands on his chest to steady herself, and she began to rock her hips back and forth, up and down, taking his cock deep inside of her with each movement. Juliet leaned her head back and sighed in bliss. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Shawn did all he could to hold himself together while the love of his life was riding him. He took in the lovely view of her breasts bouncing above him, and he grabbed her hips and pulled her down harder with each stroke. Shawn suddenly sat up with Juliet still straddling him, completely changing the angle of his penetration. She let out a moan of pleasure. He was eye-level with her breasts, so he began to caress them with his hands and kiss and suck her nipples. Juliet put her hands on Shawn's shoulders for support and she kept a steady pace, feeling herself nearing yet another orgasm. Shawn ran his hands up and down the sides of her torso while he continued to tease her breasts with his mouth, and she leaned her head back and moaned.

Shawn fell back onto his back, bringing Juliet down with him so they were chest to chest. She continued to move herself up and down, and Shawn started to thrust up from underneath her. They stared intensely into each other's eyes, breathing heavily as their pleasure neared another overload. Between ragged breaths, Juliet murmured "Shawn." He entwined his fingers in her hair, letting it fall all around him, and he whispered, "Oh, Juliet," never breaking their intense gaze. The intimacy and closeness of that moment sent Juliet over the edge again, and the look on her face as she lost control made Shawn the happiest man in the world. Her inner walls tightened and convulsed around his shaft, bringing him to climax as well.

Their movements slowed to a stop, and it was Juliet's turn to collapse next to Shawn on the bed. Shawn wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close, and they fell asleep.

The next morning, Juliet woke up and wiggled out of Shawn's arms without waking him up. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She blushed when she saw the hickey on her neck – she felt like a high schooler with evidence of misbehavior prominently shining on her fair skin. She shook her head and smiled to herself, thinking, _Wow, there's just something about that uniform._


End file.
